PROJECT SUMMARY The CHEAR Center for Data Science at Mount Sinai will ensure that research will advance quickly and efficiently toward a better understanding of the environment and children's health. The Administrative Core will support this progress through administrative and organizational management of the Statistical Services and Methods Development Resource, the Data Science Resource, and the Data Repository and Management Core, and by serving as the primary interface between the Data Center and other units of the overall CHEAR Network (i.e., the CHEAR Coordinating Center and the CHEAR National Exposure Assessment Laboratory Network). Further, this Data Center intends to constantly improve by developing new statistical methodologies, particularly in response to new exposure assessment developments that arise from the CHEAR National Lab Network. Additionally, considerable effort will be focused on the technical development of biomedical vocabulary/ontology data standards and the management of community-driven standards development. A wide range of dissemination and outreach methods, including web- and social media-based communication, will promote the use of CHEAR among the scientific community. The Administrative Core provides essential support to meet these goals.